powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Pachy Family Zord
The Pachy Family Zord is an auxiliary zord consisting of two Knight Zords: Knight Zord Pachy and Knight Zord Minichy in Power Rangers Jura Knights. They are modeled after a and a . Overview Pachy and Minichy are a parent-child Knight Zord pair built on the basis of a Pachygaroosaurus, a fictional Dinosaur based on the Stygimoloch and a kangaroo. It can grant the abilities of the Earth Armour, which allows the user to wield earth-based abilities and be armed with a pair of gauntlets that increases the wielder's punching power. Appearances: History * to be added Knight Zords Pachy Knight Zord Pachy is the Knight Zord parent of Knight Zord Minichy. In combat, it wields sections of the dual Knight Glove on its arms and the Knight Thruster vernier as its tail. Unlike its child, Pachy is incapable of speech, only communicating through growls and roars. Appearances: Minichy Knight Zord Minichy is the Knight Zord child of Knight Zord Pachy. Minichy can communicate with humans, as well as speak for itself in human dialect (in full sentences). Minichy is the smallest Knight Zord, being just over the height of an average human. Appearances: Jura Tyra-roo Knight Megazord Jura Tyra-roo Knight Megazord is the combined form of Knight Zords Tyranno, Tricera, Ankylo, Pachy and Minichy. It consists of Tyranno's central zord formation, Tricera's posterior half on the right shoulder with Tyranno's right drill, Ankylo's posterior half on the left shoulder with Tyranngo's left drill, Pachy's Earth Totem forms the head of Tyra Knight, Pachy's body splits in two to form the dual Knight Gloves: Pachy's upper section, with the Knight Thruster on the right arm, and its lower section on the left arm, and Minichy attaches itself to Pachy's head as a visor. In this form, the Jura Tyra Knight Megazord gains earth-based abilities, boxing skills, and an increase in punching power, but its immense strength forces the zord to burn through its energy quickly. Its finisher is the Boost Break Blow, where Pachy charges the Knight Thruster and launches Minichy with a punch, which then executes a series of powerful jabs before finishing with a double-jab that destroys the Monsaur. Additional Formations Jura Tyra Booster Megazord The Jura Tyra Booster Megazord is the combined form of Knight Zord Tyranno, Ptero, Pachy and Minichy. It consists of Knight Zord Tyranno's head, lower body and legs (with Tyranno's drills on the knees), and the Red Tyranno Totem as its head, Ptero's upper body, arms, the Knight Edge wings and the Frozen Claw placed as a chest plate, Pachy's body splits in two to form the Knight Gloves: Pachy's upper section, with the Knight Thruster on the right arm, and its lower section on the left arm, and Minichy attaches itself to Pachy's head as a visor. In this form, Tyra Booster gains ice and earth-based abilities, boxing skills, the ability of flight and increased stamina to compensate for Pachy's weakness. Alongside its punches, Tyra Booster can perform kicks and knee thrusts with Tyranno's drills. Its finisher is the Tyra Knight Blizzard Inferno, where Tyra Booster freezes the right Knight Glove and ignites the left Knight Glove with fire and performs a series of ice and fire jabs, followed by Minichy executing a couple of jabs before Tyra Booster pierces the Monsaur, destroying it. Appearances: Jura Soul |-|1 = |-|2 = The Earth Jura Totem is the personal Jura Totem for Pachy and Minichy. It enables Jura Blue, Jura Red, Jura Pink and Jura Green to access the Earth Armour, granting the user earth-based abilities. KSR-Blue_DOSHIN_Armour.png|Jura Blue Earth Armour KSR-Red_DOSHIN_Armour.png|Jura Red Earth Armour KSR-Pink_DOSHIN_Armour.png|Jura Pink Earth Armour KSR-Green_DOSHIN_Armour.png|Jura Green Earth Armour Notes *''to be added'' See Also *'' '' - Super Sentai counterpart in . Category:Zords Category:Power Rangers Jura Knights Category:Zords (Jura Knights) Category:Green Zords Category:Megazord Category:Dinosaur Zord Category:Sentient Megazord Category:Auxiliary Megazords Category:Auxiliary Zords Category:Gokai-Volt